FwPCSS08
is the 8th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 104th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Saki and Mai get into a fight after Minori accidentally ruins Mai's picture and they argue over how the situation should have been handled. '' Summary At breakfast, Minori chats about the day before and how much fun it was. She asks to invite some friends over, as they want to see what it is like to live in a Bakery, and after being given permission she asks Saki to use their bedroom. Saki refuses, but as she starts reconsidering Minori accidentally spills tea on her uniform. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Akudaikan is yelling about the recent defeat of Karehan and how its unforgivable for them to have claimed the Fountain just like they did. A big flame suddenly appears, revealing the next enemy working under Dark Fall. In Saki's bedroom, Mai is showing her some drawings from recent when Minori runs in with some juice for them. She compliments the picture after finishing her own drink, then she begins to play pretend by acting like a professional baseball player, only to lament her poor throws. Saki warns her to calm down but Mai claims not to mind- only for the mitt she had on to suddenly fly off of her hand and into the air, knocking over the juice and spilling it on the drawing. Saki starts to yell at Minori for being so careless and tries explaining why she told her to settle down, ignorant of the grief its causing her until Mai tries calming her own by saying she can always re-draw her picture. Saki refuses to listen and Minori begins to cry, which causes Mai to sternly ask Saki to stop. Saki yells at her to be quiet because she doesn't have a little sister and doesn't know what it's like and this upsets Mai, causing her to storm out and leave her notebook behind. That evening, all three girls remain upset. Saki feels guilty for getting so angry at Minori and snapping at Mai and she wonders why it happened. Meanwhile Minori has been laying in bed and crying as she tries to sleep, and Mai is shown worried over her own involvement in the predictament. In hopes of making her feel better, Choppy points out to Mai that she and Minori are both little sisters; so Saki was wrong in saying she doesn't understand. The following day at Panpaka Pan, their parents are able to tell something is wrong when they see Saki is really quiet, while Minori is really tired and her eyes are puffy. Saki doesn't say much before taking off, but as she wants to reconcile with Mai she quickly tries to get there. Before she can her friends ambush her. As soon as she gets home from school, Minori runs up to their bedroom and continues to cry. She thinks about what happened and how Saki yelled at her before spotting the notebook Mai left behind. A few minutes later Saori comes up to check on Minori to see what's bothering her. But to her surprise, she sees that Minori has vanished. Minori runs through the streets and up a steep set of stairs as Saki laments being unable to apologize to Mai. Flappy blames her for just wasting the time she had to do so, but Saki insists she will get it done the next day. As she arrives home, she is informed that Minori has gone missing and quickly runs out to try to find her. By evening Mai has managed to locate Minori. They sit together at the park and Mai asks why she came on her own, causing Minori to change the subject by asking if she's the reason they got into an argument. Mai says no, and explains that she was able to relate to Minori because she had a similar incident as a child, after breaking Kazuya's telescope. She too had thought that the person she loved most had begun to hate her -words causing Minori to burst into tears- but Mai quickly soothes her. It's then Minori notices a large flame that suddenly appeared. Saki attempts to try to determine where Minori would have run to when she hears screaming. She takes off towards the voice and spots Mai trying to guard her in the park, against an odd figure. He introduces himself as Moerumba and uses his magic to summon an Uzaina. Saki and Mai hesitantly transform into Pretty Cure, but to their surprise, they are unable to attack- leaving them to helplessly dodge the fireballs aimed at them while trying to figure out what is going on. Flappy informs the girls that because they are not getting along, the spirits aren't there to help them. The girls continue to run around while discussing their feelings with one another. Bloom apologizes for yelling at Egret but claims Minori never listens to her, while Egret tells her that she was able to understand Minori's feelings as she is a little sister too. As they settle their differences, Bloom spots a fireball heading towards her unconscious little sister and runs over to protect her, taking the attack as she asks Egret to lend her power so that the two of them can fight together. Egret agrees and they use Twin Stream Splash to rid of the Uzaina and send Moerumba away. After turning back to normal, Saki and Mai see the next Miracle Drop go into the Fairy Carafe on its own. Saki wakes up Minori, who awakes with a start and anxiously asks where the monster is. Both girls deny seeing any such thing and sternly tell Minori she shouldn't have run away like this. Saki then apologizes for getting so angry with her, and both girls apologize to Mai for ruining the picture. She forgives them but gets an idea on how they can make it up to her. She has them pose together and starts to draw both of them, showing the girls upon finishing. Major Events *Moerumba appears and begins his attack on the Cures. *The girls learn that even when arguing, they are able to transform - unlike the previous series. However, their attacks do not work when in disharmony. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Moerumba *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Daisuke *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi Trivia *The incident with the juice occurred at 5:55 pm, as shown by Saki's wall clock. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star